


My Angel

by DollieSpock92



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollieSpock92/pseuds/DollieSpock92
Summary: Aziraphale gets in a tiff with some demons. Who should come to his rescue but his demon Crowley.





	1. A Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has been redone to add some more detail

Aziraphale took in his surroundings wondering what he should do. The smell of the nearby dumpster made him nauseated and he leaned against the brick building his chest heaving. He looked up at his left wing, splattered red with his own blood. Seeing it turned his stomach and he looked away.

He wasn’t sure why this had happened. Aziraphale was minding his own business trying to add another first edition to his collection when three very rude demons appeared in his path. They circled him like wolves and Aziraphale knew he had a problem.

Angels and demons didn’t often enter combat anymore. It was found to be more productive to tempt humans to gain souls to one side than lose demons/angels by fighting. Sadly, this wasn’t the case this time. He looked down at his torn pants seeing the cuts from the claws. He would never get the blood out. Aziraphale leaned against the wall his chest heaving trying to convince his legs to keep moving. The demons wouldn’t be far behind.

He took ragged breaths as he limped down the alley way listening for footsteps behind him. He did his best to shield his wings from human view, but it was a struggle with the damage done to them. Regardless of the visibility, blood still dripped down staining the pavement.

Angels were strong and he was once the guardian of the eastern gate, but three was still a lot to take on. He managed to blind them when words failed before running off. He knew they close still. Aziraphale muttered about his nonexistence fighting skills as looked around a corner. The dark could hide a lot of things, but if he created a light, they would surely spot him.

He saw the bus stop at the corner, the bus pulling away his salvation. Times like this, he wished he learned to drive, but the speed terrified him. Aziraphale had one option, call Crowley and hoped the demon picked up. They hadn’t been talking as much after a tiff that Aziraphale refused to admit was his fault. The feelings he had developed toward Crowley almost terrified him. 

He reacted and pushed the demon away. Crowley had apologized about the fight even though Aziraphale realized it was him being unreasonable. He was afraid Crowley didn’t feel the same for him and eventually Crowley would realize the depths of his feelings. Surely Crowley would distance himself afterwards so really Aziraphale was saving him the trouble. He wiped his bloody hand against his jacket with a frown. In this case, he hoped Crowley would save him from trouble. 

Aziraphale reached into his pocket and grimaced as he felt only the inside fabric. He stumbled his way through alleyways looking for a payphone too weak to miracle what he needed. This was the third phone he lost in the past six month and he knew he would never hear the end of it from the demon. Still, Crowley would appear the next day with a new one and patiently teach him how to work it. He missed the old days of letters, but he did enjoy that Crowley took a different picture every time he added his contact in.

Aziraphale usually loved walks, often finding it the only time he could link arms with Crowley without seeming too forward. Now however, the immense pain he was in was causing his eyes to well when he finally found a pay phone in a nearby park. He leaned against the glass of the booth for a minute trying to settle his nausea. The scrumptious crepes he devoured an hour earlier were threatening to be seen again. 

He picked out the exact change from his other pocket and dialed Crowley, praying that for once the demon would answer on the first ring. He did not much to Aziraphale’s dismay, and he let out a ragged breath. Aziraphale decided to leave a message and hope he had enough change to try again.

“Crowley, it’s me ah Aziraphale.” He stuttered out.

“I have seemed to have gotten myself in a bit of a rough pickle.” his voice cracked despite him trying to keep it steady. His wing ached fiercely, and he could see the phone booth floor turning red.

“My-

“Angel what’s wrong, where are you?” Crowley all but shouted answering the phone. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, it's just my wing really hurts and there were demons and they were so rude surrounding me and I just want to go home.” Aziraphale finished shakily. His heart rammed against his chest and he was close to tears, but hearing Crowley’s voice helped.

“You’re hurt?!” Crowley roared through the phone making Aziraphale flinch and panic.

“Not hurt terribly, I am okay I am sorry for calling don’t be mad.” he replied in a rush sentenced. He couldn’t take the anger from Crowley after the demons, he was stressed out enough as he covered his eyes with his hand, his voice tight in this throat.

“Angel, I am not mad.” Crowley replied trying to hold his temper. “Don’t hang up, just tell me where you are.” He reassured. Aziraphale looked out of the phone booth for a sign.

“I am at Hyde Park in the phone booth. I am not sure if I can stay here, they could be following me.”

“What are you doing all the way out there angel? Who's following you?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale could tell the demon was trying to sound calm. Keys jingled over the phone and Aziraphale let out a breath knowing that Crowley was coming.

“Well if you must know, I found a first edition” Aziraphale paused in disappointment.

“I lost the book.” He muttered into the phone pinc hing the bridge of his nose.

“I’ll buy you a new book angel.” Crowley reassured him.

“You can’t find this one dear it was extremely-“ Aziraphale paused when the payphone asked for additional money. He searched through his pockets finding none.

“Fiddlesticks.” He said putting the phone back on the receiver.


	2. Chapter 2

Aziraphale put his face against the glass taking deep breaths. He knew he couldn’t stay here, he felt it in his gut that he should keep moving. But he didn’t want to leave, Crowley would come here. His body involuntarily quivered with the pain and he pushed himself off. He opened the booth and peered into the dark willing his eyes to see in the dark. He couldn’t rely on his hearing since the drumming in his ears from his heart were too loud.

When he didn’t see any motions, he stepped out and headed down the nearest path. Aziraphale cast glances over his shoulder to prevent an attack from the back when he felt someone grab his coat. He was hauled up off his feet from the front and thrown to the side. Laughs that reminded him oddly of hyenas surrounded him. He groaned as he took in the new pain. Aziraphale didn’t believe anything was broken but surely he had colorful bruises developing. His knee throbbed with pain and he knew it would ache for a long time.

Aziraphale looked up to see a grinning demon. His smile was too wide and one eye shown between his black bangs. A snapping turtle was on his head angrily chomping it’s jaws. It would have been comical if the demon wasn’t looming over him like he wanted to devour the angel himself. He heard footsteps behind him and knew he was surrounded once again.

“Oi, we weren’t done playing.” The one behind him snickered.

“We just beginning.” The other answered.

“I do not think this is playing and I would very much like to leave.” Aziraphale said firmly.

“That seems rather rude.” The turtle one answered. Its snapper agreed with two chomps.

“Do you know what we do with rude angels?” He asked with a sickening grin.

Aziraphale tried to stand up but once he put weight on his knee, he found himself back down on the ground.  
“Aw angel can’t get up. Let me help you.” The one behind him hauled him up only to throw him forward back to the ground. Aziraphale spat out dirt and a bit of blood as he tried to push himself up. He gathered what he could of his ethereal energy, but claws dug into his wing forcing them to fully manifest. He cried out losing his concentration. Fresh blood fed the ground as the demons laughed.

  
“Always wanted to pluck an angel’s feathers. What do you think an angel looks like without all these feathers?” One demon asked pulling out a handful.

“We could stuff some pillows. Sleep like an angel, that’s a saying right?”  
Aziraphale did his best to pull his wings away but he was surrounded. The demons paced in a circle like wolves, a hunger in their eyes that caused Aziraphale to shiver. It was only going to get worse.

“If you poke him enough, do you think it bleeds a different color?” One demon asked

“I bet its gold, they are all covered in gold”

“Only one way to find out” The snapper answered.

The second demon took a step forward but was bathed in a bright white light. He raised his arm to shield his face against the new light and then smashed against the grill of the Bentley.   
A rush of relief flooded Aziraphale as Crowley threw himself out of his car and towards the demons with a snarl. 

The demon behind Aziraphale grabbed him pulling him close. He revealed a knife from inside his jacket and laid it against his throat slicing slightly so a thin line of blood ran down. Aziraphale whimpered putting his hands up.

  
The demon to the left lunged at Crowley, trying to tackle him to the ground. Aziraphale watched Crowley flip the incoming demon when he hit the ground and dug his heel against the throat effectively discoporating the demon. His eyes never left Aziraphale.

Crowley’s wings manifested, black wings ready to lunge. Aziraphale had never seen Crowley’s eyes so dark. 

“Nice to see you Crowley.” The demon grinned tightening his hold. “I am guessing you didn’t come to enjoy my plaything.”

“You are in my territory.” Crowley replied taking a step closer.

“I am helping you with your adversary.”

Crowley paused at this, eyeing the blood trickling down Aziraphale’s throat.

“I need no help. If you kill him, they will send a more competent angel. How am I supposed to collect more souls if I have to put up with an angel that actually does his job?” Crowley said taking another step closer. The demon stepped back pulling Aziraphale with him. 

“Think about it. Was he doing any good when you found him?” Crowley continued voice almost like velvet. The demon stopped his step backwards eyeing Crowley suspiciously. 

“He was probably buying a useless book. This one doesn’t get in my way.” Crowley finished waving a hand in the air. 

“You hit Azazel.”

“Azazel hit my Bentley.” Crowley growled out. 

“We heard him call you. Seem awful friendly.” He said, the turtle snapping in agreement.   
Aziraphale whimpered the knife grazing his throat. 

“Ever try to tempt an angel? I was doing pretty well until you arrived. Was going to get a gold star.”

“My my, tempting an angel.” The demon said eyes wide as if the idea delighted him. “Didn’t even think of that.”

“It's why I have my rank.” Crowley said finally just a step away.

Aziraphale couldn’t look him in the eyes wondering if for six thousand years Crowley was just playing the long game for a promotion. Surely tempting an angel would lead to a throne. His heart sank into the pit of his stomach and suddenly discorporation didn’t sound so bad. Better than facing Crowley. All those lunch dates, those rescues, their inside jokes, just a ploy. 

His tears were now from a different type of pain, ashamed of the hope he secretly harbored that Crowley might one day return his feelings. He felt the knife inch away from his neck. Crowley lunged grabbing the demon’s arm and twisting the hand completely away from Aziraphale who fell to the side. The demon gasped and Crowley swiftly drove the blade into its own chest. 

Aziraphale whimpered as new pain shocked his system. He landed on his wing and dizziness overtook him. His vision swam into darkness but he felt two cool hands against his cheeks. Aziraphale heard someone calling him from a distance but he really didn’t want to open his eyes. His stomach rolled and he felt an ache inside. The voice seemed more frantic now and Aziraphale opened his eyes to Crowley.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley protects and takes care of his angel

“Angel, angel stay with me. Come on Aziraphale open your eyes. Please angel.”   
  


Aziraphale heard through the black. Upon opening his eyes, he saw gold staring back at him with such panic, but so lovely to see.   
  


“There you are.” Crowley breathed putting his forehead against Aziraphale’s. The cool touch felt pleasant against his overheated skin.    
  


“Don’t leave me angel, stay with me.” Crowley pleaded helping him sit up. A groan escaped Aziraphale’s lips and Crowley wrapped an arm around him.    
  


“I’m going to get you to my car. I don’t want to risk using a demonic miracle to get us anywhere.” Crowley said moving his arm to hoist him up.   
  


“No.” Aziraphale croaked out twisting away.    
  


“Aziraphale we can’t stay here. They might come back.” Crowley told him gently.    
  


“I am a good angel.”   
Crowley’s face fell. “I know angel, you're the best.”   
  


“But you said-” was all he got out before coughing up blood.   
  


“ Angel I would have said anything to get that knife away from you.” Crowley said grabbing out a hankerchief for him. Aziraphale recognized it as one he gave to Crowley a century earlier embroidered with a snake around the edges.. He dabbed it gingerly at Aziraphale’s mouth.    
  


“I can’t be tempted by you.”   
  


“Of course not angel.” Crowley agreed.   
  


“All you’d have to do is ask,” Aziraphale mumbled out before closing his eyes again. “Really wanted that book.”

  
  


Aziraphale woke up in the car half spread onto Crowley’s lap. His face was on Crowley’s thigh while one of his arms gripping tightly around the demon’s waist. With his strength, there would surely be bruises, but Crowley didn’t seem to care. His wings were spread out across the other seat. Aziraphale let out another cough, dabbles of blood falling onto black jeans. He felt the demon run a soothing hand on the back of his neck.   
  


“Just hold on a little long angel, please hold on.” Crowley pleaded turning the car.   
  


Aziraphale tried to push himself up, but lost the energy quickly. He slumped back down with a groan. He felt Crowley get a hand under his shoulder to help guide him back up but Aziraphale shook his head no against Crowley’s thighs.The lap was a bit boney but it was much better than the dizziness upon moving. He closed his eyes again allowing the blackiness taking hold.

Aziraphale cracked open an eye feeling something soft beneath him. He recognized the glow of his own lamps and briefly debated that he had dreamed it all. A sharp pain from his wing brought him back to reality. He tried to push himself up from his pillow only to feel a force on his shoulder gently pushing him back down.   
  


“Lay down angel, I need to finish this wing.” Crowley said. The demon came into his vision and Aziraphale tried to suppress a whimper. Crowley bent down so he could see his golden eyes.    
  


“I have to fix your wing, then I can take care of you until you are strong enough to heal yourself.”   
  


Aziraphale nodded in acknowledgement. His body felt on fire everywhere and one eye was difficult to open. Crowley pressed his forehead against his before returning to the wing.   
  


“I had to catheterize the primary feathers or you would have bled out.” Crowley told him. He pulled a few more feathers and Aziraphale bit into the pillow. He knew it needed to be done, but it didn’t make the pain any less. His body shook as the work was done.

  
  


Aziraphale felt the bed shift as Crowley sat down next to him. He turned to face the demon. Crowley wore a broken look on his face. Aziraphale knew it was a struggle for Crowley to cause him pain.    
  


“Thank you for coming.” Aziraphale mumbled out.   
  


“I’ll always come angel.” Crowley reassured him.   
  


“Tea! I should make you some tea.” He added getting up.    
  


“Stay, please.” Aziraphale asked grabbing for his arm. Crowley sat back down snapping his fingers instead. A full mug of tea appeared in his hands. He put it down on the nearby table and helped guide Aziraphale into a sitting position. The angel leaned against Crowley accepting the mug. He looked down at his rumpled bloodstain clothes in dismay. He heard a snap and they were quickly changed to pajamas.   
  


“Thank you dear.” Aziraphale said sipping at the tea. He tried to figure out what all was damaged. Human vessels could be so sensitive.   
  


“Your left wing is torn pretty badly, but I managed to patch it up. I think you have a few bruised ribs and a hell of a shiner.” Crowley answered his thoughts.   
  


“Shiner?”   
  


“Black eye angel.” Crowley answered staring at his hands.   
  


“Suppose it could have been worse.” Aziraphale sighed the tea warming him. His body ached but there wasn’t much he could do until he was stronger.   
  


“Do you know why they attacked you?” Crowley almost growled his knuckles gripping the sheets beneath them turning white.   
  


“I wasn’t being a competent angel if that is what you are asking.” Aziraphale responded dryly.    
  


“Aziraphale, I didn’t mean any of it, I had to get the knife away from your throat. If anything, you are the best angel. Theres-theres no one like you. You do good even when you aren’t sure it's right. You care for ...people” 

  
  


“Afraid definitely not the best, not even fast enough to get away. Gabriel did tell me to run more and lost the gut.” Aziraphale said glancing down at his round belly.    
  


“Don’t ever listen to Gabriel, he’s just a prick of an angel. Lets see if he can outrun my Bentley next time he's at the park.”

Aziraphale glanced at Crowley with the beginnings of a smile.    
  


“Seriously angel, you don’t need to become a runner. You have  _ me _ .” Crowley said.    
  


“Will you stay with me?” Aziraphale asked a little louder than he meant to. He felt his cheeks warm.    
  


“As long as you will have me.” Crowley said, taking the empty cup from him.   
  


“If you lay down I could read to you?” he offered his voice with a slight shake.   
  


Aziraphale face grimaced before realizing Crowley meant on his back. He shifted down till his face was lying against the pillow, his injured wing laying gently against him. He readjusted himself a few times unable to get comfortable.   
  


“Anything I can do angel? I can miracle up a softer pillow or even a blanket. Crowley offered a bit helplessly.   
  


Aziraphale paused for a second before deciding what he wanted. He wanted the pain to stop, but more importantly, he wanted Crowley to stay. He didn’t want to hide his feelings and he wasn’t sure he even could again after the tender care Crowley shown him. The demon protected him time and time again, how much longer could he really hide? The thought of continued hiding was worse than the actual pain of his wing.    
  


“Lay in the middle?” Aziraphale asked sitting up. 

  
Crowley edged to the middle his knees pulled to his chest while Aziraphale shifted down. The demon paused and then stretched out his legs so they were on either side of him. Aziraphale shifted so he could lay his head in Crowley’s lap and stretch out his wings. His body ached terribly so but just having Crowley under him made it better. Crowley had gone still beneath him, as if afraid to move.   
  


“Breathe dear.” Aziraphale mumbled into the jean fabric. He felt Crowley take a breath and he smiled. 

He felt the demon shift as he reached for something.   
Crowley took a breath and Aziraphale heard the sound of pages being turned. Perhaps one of his favorite sounds next to a good bottle of wine being open. Aziraphale found the voice rather calming till his mind caught up with the words.   
  


“That’s the book!” He exclaimed pushing himself up to confirm.   
  


“You said you wanted it, couldn’t leave without it.” Crowley answered softly.   
  


“I wasn’t sure you would come.” Aziraphale admitted meeting his eyes.   
  


“Angel I will always come for you.” Crowley said his voice slightly cracking. The demon tighten his legs on him. 

“Thought you might be busy, with other friends” Aziraphale said quietly waving a hand to the side.   
  


“You are my only friend, there is no one else but you.” Crowley murmured.

“You know, you are my only friend too.” Aziraphale said sitting up fully.   
  


“Am I now?” Crowley teased clearly not believing him. “You are awfully close to the owner of the pastry shop down the street.

“You are.” Aziraphale answered firmly. “You are the only one that I ever call.”   
  


“That’s because you barely can work a cell phone angel.” Crowley countered with a smile.   
  


“Only one I go out to dinner with.”   
  


“Cause I pay.”   
  


“Only one I go to plays with.”   
  


“Hard to find someone to stomach Hamlet nowadays.” Crowley replied leaning forward.   
  


“Only one I miss even when it’s only been a day.” Aziraphale finished quietly looking down.    
“Well I could-I could stay if you wanted. Wouldn’t want you missing me and my flat gets ah cold.”   
  


“You’re flat gets cold? That is what you are going with?” Aziraphale said almost with a laugh.   
  


“Shut up.” Crowley replied, turning away. Aziraphale saw the blush rising on his cheeks.    
  


“My dear.” Aziraphale said leaning closer. Crowley turned back and their lips were almost touching. He felt Crowley’s breath against his. His eyes darted down to the book still held between them and saw Crowley gripping the book tightly enough that his knuckles were white again. Aziraphale closed the distance between them while snaking a hand to free the book before the demon accidently damaged it. 

Crowley groaned against his lips and the sound was something Aziraphale wanted to hear forever. Crowley’s newly free hands found his pajama shirt and was pulling him closer. He turned his head slightly and nibbled on Aziraphale’s bottom lip causing him to gasp at the sensation. Crowley took the opportunity and tentatively licked into his mouth and pulling back as if asking for permission. Aziraphale felt Crowley’s body quivering against him and repeated what Crowley did back to him.

The moan that escaped his lips would cause any angel to sin Aziraphale thought. Crowley pressed his lips against his hard and pushed his tongue inside. Aziraphale felt himself moan in response and Crowley wiggled down on the sheets pulling Aziraphale on top of him. Aziraphale eagerly explored the demon’s mouth. Crowley tasted like coffee and spices and almost what he would imagine a star would taste like. Crowley was pliant underneath him wrapping his hands in Aziraphale’s hair. Aziraphale wasn’t sure how long they snogged before he cried out in pain breaking off the kiss. He ducked his head against Crowley’s neck as he breathed through the spasm. The demon had gone completely still before nuzzling his head.    
  


Aziraphale had stretched his wing out and bumped it against the nearby bookshelf. It shook through the spasms.   
  


“As much as I am enjoying this angel, and I am, I really am.” He emphasized with a kiss on the forehead. “I think you should rest a bit.”    
Aziraphale let out a huff as the pain dulled. He felt rather silly ruining the moment and dealing with the pain had drained him. Crowley nuzzled his head reading Aziraphale’s mood.    
  


“I promise angel, I will kiss you as much you like once you are a bit stronger.”   
Aziraphale raised up his hand showing his pinky.   
  


“Pinky swear?” His voice muffled by fabric and skin. He was once again fighting sleep.   
Crowley linked their pinkies. 

  
“Pinky swear, a demon wouldn’t be foolish enough to break such a trust.” Crowley scooted back up arranging Aziraphale once again on his lap as he picked up the book again.   
Aziraphale hummed lightly as Crowley began to read to him, his lips still tingling. For once, sleep didn’t seem like such a waste of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a long wait, but we got it done :)


End file.
